<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunsets and Roses by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163831">Sunsets and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69'>makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Loose Button ups, M/M, One Shot, Randomness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Wine, robes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Evan's Honeymoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunsets and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon layed on the bed awaiting his newlywedded husband. Evan busted out the bathroom with only a short silky robe and walking slowly towards Jon, stopping by the counter to get his glass of wine. </p><p>Taking a sip, he sat on top of the bed next to Jon. “Happy Honeymoon~” Evan mentioned. The other chuckled. “Happy Honeymoon” They smile at each other, just enjoying their presence. As Evan was about to set down his wine to cuddle with Jon, his phone rang.</p><p>He groans “Let me get that” </p><p>Answering the phone, the only words Jon heard from the bedroom was, “Fuck off! I’m on my honeymoon you shithead! Give me a fucking break”. Evan hung up from the call smiling at Jon. “That’s taken care of, Now, where were we?” He cooed at Jon and leaned in close for a kiss. Until another phone rang. “Oh, come on!” Evan huffs crossing his arms.</p><p>Jon holds in his laughter getting out of the bed to answer his phone, “It’s ready?” he replied to the caller. “Okay. Thank you”</p><p>“What’s ready?” Evan asks his arms untangling from each other.  “Just something” The other replied changing to his other clothes. Evan as well got up. “Your gonna stay like that?” Jon asks eyeing his husbands only clothing on. “What’s wrong with this? Jaren got this for me to wear on our honeymoon”</p><p>“Well up to you” Jon’s smile never left his face. Grabbing Evan’s soft hands tangling their finger together as he opens the door.</p><p>Coming out the lodge, Jon with a nice vest and his new husband in only his robe walking down the pavement with the older leading him towards the beach and the moonlight shining above them.</p><p>Telling each other stupid jokes and silly stories as they walk. Swinging their arms around, love and hearts dancing around them.</p><p>Jon suddenly covered Evan’s eyes from behind with one hand and the other holding on the youngers wrist to keep him balanced. “W-What’s this?” the canasian asked.</p><p>“A surprise” Jon bring his face closer to Evan’s neck smirking. “Well its not a surprise now that you told me?” Evan smirked back. When they finally arrived at the beach Jon removed his hands from Evan’s face.</p><p>The canasian’s gasp was clear enough. What he’d seen was just outstanding. There were petals on the sand leading towards a romantic dinner table for the two of them, together with a band of violinists and pianists. </p><p>Tears filled the brim of his eyes. “J-Jon w-what the fuck” Evan tried to suck his tears back in, only to fail and let them fall like sparkles. He slapped Jon.</p><p>The band’s eyes widened and faces stifled as they tried to continue playing. “Too much?” Jon asks scratching the back of his neck. “It’s too perfect!” The other jumped on his arms, Jon’s smile widening.</p><p>After getting out of each other's embrace, Jon's hands never left Evan's as they walk towards the dinner table. </p><p>Whilst enjoying their dinner Evan cleared his throat, making Jon raise one of his eyebrows, "What's wrong?" </p><p>"No nothing--"</p><p>"There's something"</p><p>"No there isn't, I just-- I--"</p><p>"Just tell me"</p><p>"Nothings wrong Jon!"</p><p>"Oh come on Evan, something's clearly wrong"</p><p>Evan sighs dropping his utensils as he leans closer towards delirious. "I-It's the band kay'?". Jon's eyebrows knitted together in question "What- What? do you not enjoy their music?" </p><p>"N-No It's just that--"</p><p>"I mean I could tell them to go away if you want" </p><p>The band's music slowed down, sweat dripping of their heads.</p><p>"Yes!" Evan glanced at them seeing that they stopped for a second. "I mean no!" leaving delirious more confused. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"I want them to leave, but just because like…"</p><p>"because?"</p><p>"It's not that I want them to leave- I mean I do! but I just-- I..."</p><p>"Ohhhh" Jon clicked, smirking after taking a bite from his food. "You want it to be just you and me, I see, I see, I get it now" He then proceeds to shoo the band away. "You could've said so" He glanced at his lover whose cheeks were puffed and his small hands turned into a ball.</p><p>Evan sighs giving up "Okay fine, you got me" he looked out the sunset. Trying to feel the wind but was just too strong and now leaving his hair a mess, and the candles blown out. Jon chuckles "Welp"</p><p>Finishing up their dinner they walked out the beach Evan feeling a bit awkward. </p><p>Jon opened up their bedroom which had the lights dimmed. They both inhaled sharply seeing the bed was covered in roses and candles surrounded the place. “Holy shit- Is this another surprise?” </p><p>“N-No it isn’t” Jon sees a card on the desk which read “Happy Wedding! Hoping for the best for the both of you!” “R-Really? The staff did this-”</p><p>Evan chokes seeing a particular object on the side table. Delirious instantly checked on him and saw the item. He smirked seeing cherry flavoured lube and another note with a winky face ‘come prepared’</p><p>“Well~ We can’t waste this, now can we?” He laced his fingers around Evan’s before picking him up and throwing him on the bed. “J-Jon-“ the latter getting cut off by Jon’s hungry kissing.</p><p>Evan let out whimpers as Jon moved to his neck. Evan’s hands roamed around Jon setting them on his vest and unbuttoning them. Jon quickly removed them and left two buttons of his button up opened ruffling his hair.</p><p>Making Evan moan at the sight. The other untangling the ribbon on Evan’s robe and rubbing his sides. Setting down kisses and sucking on spots. </p><p>Evan moans then seeing John had held unto his wine bottle and sat Evan’s legs between his knees “J-Jon what are you doing with that?” Delirious did not reply and opened the bottle anyway. “Jon! That’s my Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951!!” </p><p>“We can buy another one” He muttered drinking straight from the rim, some leakage showing. Jon wipes his mouth with his arm, panting. “T-That’s $38,000….” Evan whispered staring into Jon.</p><p>The taller rubs his thighs slowly bringing up the robe, leaving the other mewling.</p><p>He plops down below him, licking his lover’s thighs up to meet his face. They stared each other, obvious lust lingering around their eyes, they both wanted this, they needed it.</p><p>Jon spreads Evan’s legs further apart going closer to him, their cocks twitching from the pressure. Evan pushes Jon forward, but not too hard for him to fall back. His robe still being worn and so did Jon with his loose button up. </p><p>He slowly unbuckles Jon’s belt and felt his member sprung free. They grind on each other for a while before Jon once again grabbed a hold of the wine and spilled it on Evan. The other’s tongue let out getting a taste of the wine.</p><p>“You look beautiful” the older mutters. Evan shuts him up his hands cupping the other’s face, and giving him another lustful kiss, Jon’s hand roaming around his waist to his nipples making the latter moan from the feeling. </p><p>Jon layed Evan back down to their original position and grabbed the lube, “Let’s try this out, ok?” the canasian blushes before nodding. Feeling the liquid slide around his hole.</p><p>Seeing the older’s finger basically wrapped in it, and his eyes meeting his as if it was a warning. Jon settled in with a finger and then a second making Evan grip the sheets from the feeling. Twisting and Stretching. The other goes faster before adding another finger whilst Evan lets out sounds he’d never made before.</p><p>As Evan felt his high coming, Jon lets out his fingers making Evan panting and whining from the loss. He splatters his cock with lube, setting the container on the side of the bed. Before going in he leaves a chaste kiss on his lovers’ lip.</p><p>Evan slowly felt full as Jon attempts to thrust in, he scratches down his husband back. They both panted and stopped for a while to get used to the feeling. “I-I’m sorry” the younger lets out. “Why?” </p><p>“I’m leaving marks on your back…” He blushes burying his head back deeper in the pillows. Jon chuckles “Oh baby you haven’t even seen yourself”</p><p>The dominant one thrusts hard, Evan moaned loud still scratching down. Tears brimmed from the pressure and feeling. It was painful, yet so amazing. It was blissful. Jon kept thrusting hard hitting Evan’s prostate instantly.</p><p>Evan tries to get up to make the movements himself, until Jon intertwined their fingers hard on the sheets. “Jon I wanna—” the younger tried to let out between moans. “Shhh~ Baby let me take care of you” </p><p>Jon tilted his head back still holding unto Evan’s waist from the pleasure. The sounds of belt clicking and moans filled the room as Evan finally got to sat on Jon. Tangling his fingers on his husband’s fluffy hair, pulling it from time to time.</p><p>Jon growled showing dominance, pulling his hair back while he thrusts harder and faster. Evan’s robe slowly falling from his shoulder from all the movement. Evan moans louder starting to feel his high coming.</p><p>Before he could even cum he felt Jon’s fingers gripping his cock hard to stop him. “Ah! Jon what the fuck!?” Evan complained wanting to cum. “I was about to come—” Jon sucks on his neck harshly shutting him up with a moan escaping his lips. “You shit”</p><p>Jon kept going, while spilling lube all over them rubbing and kneading his torso to his thighs. As his thrusts starts to become sloppy, Evan knew he was close and was himself. </p><p>Jon’s grunts and Evan’s moans let out before a high pitched moan from Evan came indicating his arrival. Jon came right after him. Both panting, Evan grabbing a hold of the wine and chugged it.</p><p>“Nah” the younger let out between pants, Jon hummed. “We don’t need to buy another one, we need to buy another one of those” he pointed at the lube. Jon smirks cupping his lovers face seeing his adorable puffy cheeks.</p><p>His mouth moved, saying ‘I love you’ </p><p>Evan replied with a simple peck, “I love you too” Jon smiles before carrying Evan to the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos make me happy :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>